Vayne Aurelius
Vayne Aurelius The protagonist main character. He lived alone with Sulpher, a black cat, deep in the forest. But one day, he was suddenly invited to come to Al-Revis Academy, due to supposedly being the son of a famous alchemist. He is shy and has a weak personality, and his friends talk him into trouble. He performs several miraculous acts as the game progresses, and it is eventually revealed that he is an artificial Mana that is able to grant wishes, created by the aforementioned famous alchemist. Depending on his relationship with others, he will either continue to live on knowing that he is the Mana of wishes or choose to disappear from the world. In all the good endings, Vayne eventually saves his friends and the school by wishing his power away. Story Vayne is first introduced in the very beginning of the game, when Zeppel invited him to the Al-Revis Academy.Vayne is the son of the famous Alchemist,Theofratus ''Aurelius. Actually, Vayne is an artificial Mana that creates by his dad.He has a power to make a wish come true.Vayne didn't know that He was a Mana, so he live as a normal boy. Vayne live in the deep forest. He live with his black cat, Sulpher. After the Orientation Period of the Academy ends, he met with Jessica Philomele, who introduced herself as Jess. Jess has a mana yet is Wind Mana. Jess finally decide to join Vayne party. After they introduce themself each other, they decide to go together around the school campus. First they go to the Student Affairs Center and they meet The Pricipal. Then the go to The Student Store and The Infirmary. *After going around the school, the pair then made their way to the School Grounds, only to be stopped by two upperclasmen, Tony and Renee, yet Flay interjects and 'saved' the two. Flay afterwards forcefully brought the two to his workshop. Flay called his workshop as Flay Cave and there they met with a beastwoman, called Nikki. Then sudenlly The Vice Principal come to the Flay's Workshop. She has some argument with Flay. While they argumening , Nikki introduce herself to Vayne and Jess and Nikki decide to join the party as well. After Flay finish argumening with The Vice Principal,The Vice Principal give them an assignment if they still want to stay at Flay's Workshops . The assignment is "Make a Nicro Cloth". After a while Vayne and friend tried to make the Nicro Cloth. In order to make it they must find the important ingredient, "tuft". Finally they found a "tuft" in the the Old School House building. Then they go back to their work shop and they start synthesis the Nicro Cloth. They finished synthesis it and give it to the Vice Pricipal. The Vice Principal decide to let them stayed at Flay's Workshop. At the chapter 2 , there is a new transfered Student, his name is Roxis Rosenkrantz. Vayne and Flay asked him to joined their workshop , but its too late because Roxis already make a contact with Tony and Reene. As the time passed, finally its time for Midtest. Vayne must make a "Dietary Fiber". The ingredient is Huffin, they must find Huffin in The Hiegths. When they arrived at The Hieghts, Roxis stands right in front of them. Roxis stopped them to go to the Huffin Tree. He challange Vayne in a battle and Roxis lose. Short story , there are 5 people that joined Vayne's party. The new member is: Pamela Ibis, the nice ghost ; Flay Gunnar ; Roxis Rosenkrantz; Anna Lemouri and Muppy. Jess, Nikki, Pamela, Flay, Roxis, Anna and Muppy will accomany Vayne through his journey. Vayne's friend is really important to him and Vayne will do anything to make them happy. 'Abilities''' Vayne is extremely adaptive in his study, and in battle. As an Artificial Mana, he is the Mana of Wishes, able to grant the wishes of someone, even if it means to kill another. He wields great power, which Isolde fears and detests, but he is unaware of that. With his powers, unconsciously he can perform miracles, such as when he and his friends fought the Great Beast in Heaven's Road, with his powers he weakened the beast until the party can slay it. His powers were so great that he can return the dead to living realm, simply by making a wish. His attribute is Dragon Striker, making him very advantageous against dragon enemies. In Battle Vayne is a very balanced character. However, his repertoire is all composed of physical attacks, making him a very efficient striker since he has balanced HP and MP cap. He can be a magic user via common skills obtained from synthesizing his weapons, armors and accessories too, but that would not be very neccessary since Jess is a very good at magic, able to best him in every aspect of magic, making Jess a more suitable mage candidate than Vayne. His Finishing Burst is Einzelkampf, extracting more of Sulpher's power to deal massive damage. Its attribute is Physical, targets single enemy and hits for 9x HIT. Skills As Boss Battle OverlordNetha (talk) 12:42, October 25, 2013 (UTC)Vayne is the pen-ultimate boss in Chapter 12. As he had let powers overtook him, he gains a very destructive arsenal of attacks, capable of utilizing both physical and magical attacks. He can even summon Meteor according to his will, making him a very tough boss battle if the player is not prepared. His card skills can be countered by using Roxis's Purifying, and as usual, he resists all of possible status ailments.